SML in Central New York
SML in Central New York is a Super Mario Logan series to be recorded January 2020. Days for SML in Central New York videos to be recorded: January 2nd through 31st in the Syracuse areas which is 30 days. Junior's family, Joseph, Cody, Mario, and Jeffy all stay in the Syracuse crowne plaza January 2nd through January 31 which is 30 days and so will the voice actors of Super Mario Logan. There is even one video in this SML Syracuse series where Junior, Jeffy, Cody, and Joseph all explore the entire creepy Shoppingtown Mall. Watch as the SML characters have many adventures in the Syracuse areas. The very first SML in Central New York video to made is going to be called Shopping at Green Hills Farms. Shopping at Green Hills Farms is a video where Chef Pee Pee, Bowser, Mario, Jeffy, Junior, Joseph, and Cody all go shopping at Green Hills Farms at 8:00 pm. Again, 8:00 pm is the time they leave the hotel to shop at Green Hills Farms. Once Chef Pee Pee, Bowser, Cody, Mario, Joseph, Jeffy and Junior make their way inside Green Hills Farms, Junior, Joseph, and Jeffy bring the ball inside the store to play catch. Arm Action The Arm Action is a trick Jeffy did to the ball in Shopping at Green Hills Farms. This is a reference to The wiggles Murray's shirt. The ball Junior, Jeffy, and Joseph are playing catch with is a cloudy PVC china ball. The color of the ball Junior, Joseph, and Jeffy are playing catch with inside the store is green. A few minutes of Cody, Mario, Chef Pee Pee, and Bowser shopping scene later, Chef Pee Pee and Bowser tell Junior and Joseph to come over and help Mario and Cody find some things. Having heard that, Junior throws the ball to Joseph and Joseph throws the ball to Jeffy one final time. Jeffy tells the two that he is going to perform the greatest trick he will perform which is the arm action from the wiggles. Jeffy then calls "Here I go and get ready!". Then, Jeffy threw the ball to try and show Joseph and Junior to catch it by doing the arm action. The camera follows the ball Jeffy just threw just like it did to the ball in The Wiggles Murray's shirt. The Arm Action trick goes wrong when Joseph and Junior go away as they refuse to catch the ball because they have to help Mario and Cody find some things to put in the shopping cart. This causes the ball to move out of control as it hurls down aisle 2 of the cereals and makes it's way into the bakery. There is a light chandelier in front of the ball which it heads straight for. Jeffy off screen begged the ball to get away from the light chandelier because he is scared that the ball will break the light chandelier. The ball successfully goes around the light chandelier to the right and past the Green Hills tree, but it heads straight for another light chandelier in front of the light chandelier that the ball was about to break. Jeffy off screen begged the ball to get away from the light chandelier yet again and the ball goes around the light chandelier to the right like it did with the other light chandelier. The ball passes by the lottery ticket machine and hurls down the deli aisle before turning left. The ball moves all the way to the aisle 12 sign and this is the sign the ball finally safely hits. Jeffy was really happy that the aisle 12 sign has stopped the ball at last as if he wanted to say "That was a close call!". The Arm Action trick in the Shopping in Green Hills Farms video is a reference to Captain Feathersword doing the arm action trick in The Wiggles Murray's shirt. The camera also follows the ball Jeffy just threw. As it does so, The Wiggles 1910s 1920s piano music is heard playing at transpose 0 and pitch +0.7 and it stops playing when the ball safely hits the aisle 12 sign. All SML music in SML in Central New York will be played at transpose 0 and pitch +0.7 and that even includes The Wiggles 1910s 1920s piano music when Jeffy's ball is out of control.